Melting Point
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Based on the Disney's new film Frozen, I decided to replace them with Sega's characters - major referencing on the released clip of the movie. SPOILERS! for those who don't want to know anything about Disney's FROZEN. Just a fun one-shot based on the clip.


**It's a working title... **

**Major referecning to Disney's Frozen**

**Recently saw the released clip and it reminded me SO much of some of the Sonic characters and had an intense urge to write something about it!**

**Just a short drabble based on the clip, easily found in youtube - i referenced from that scene onto my own interpretation. **

**Sonic Characters and Disney do not belong to me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaze suddenly felt a sharp sting hit her lower gut, witnessing the confusing and disappointed look on her younger sister and also princess to their shared kingdom

Amy having her arm wrapped around Prince Silver's after their dance was interrupted by the sibling's unannounced quarrel with each other.

The young queen couldn't continue on with the after party of her coronation pronouncing Blaze, Queen of Sol Dimension. The gathering held in her honor inviting many important people and royal subjects from other kingdoms were here to witness the celebration of the kingdom's new ruler. However, all Blaze wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts, feeling the heaviness of her newly jewel-incrusted crown placed delicately at the top of her head reminding her of the new responsibilities she had to uphold.

Blaze turned her heels towards the exit of the ballroom, her gloved hands slightly fidgeted into a tight fist next to her sides as her elongated tyrian purple gown followed behind her gracefully, ignoring the gestures of her sister and recomposed herself in a regal manner.

"The party is over, close the gates Gardon" Blaze ordered to her royal guard in a trembling yet firm tone, as he nodded and went on her command.

Amy felt panicked at the sudden news. Hearing her older sister demanding yet another gathering to be over, always hiding from the world isolating everyone in the castle including Amy.

"What?" she cried out in despair releasing her grip on Silver, "Blaze, no please wait-"reaching out for Blaze's hand forcefully as she accidentally stripped Blaze's glove right off.

Blaze was alarmed at this, gasping as the sudden realization of the many things that could go wrong in that moment as it raced through her mind.

"Amy! Return back my glove this instant!" her hand stretched out frantically for her glove but Amy held it close to her chest turning her body away from Blaze,

"Blaze, _please,_ I _beg_ you! Don't do this to me_ again_. I can't live like this, not anymore!" Amy pleaded with sadness in her eyes while tightly clutching her sister's glove as if to make the problem go away any sooner.

All her life Amy had lived with her older sister's bizarreness. The young princess had been looking forward to this celebration for months, picking the right dress that was a perfect shade of pink lavender and finally sharing it with a potential suitor.

Yet at the sound of Blaze's command all that was being taken away from her but what bothered Amy the _most_ was that Blaze, her only sister, would not ever let her in.

Blaze's glassy amber eyes looked intently into Amy's insistent gaze.

Her own sister could never understand, _nobody _could ever,_ ever_ understand the burden Blaze had gone through since she was a child. This had always pushed Blaze to trust no one, not even herself with this...this curse she was born with.

For even Amy couldn't remembered that traumatic day of their childhood, that day when a simple wave of Blaze's hand had almost carelessly cremated her sister alive leaving a now faint scar on Amy's left arm.

Oh what horrible timing to have those memories flood back into her mind.

Blaze wanted nothing more than to desperately run out of the room. In that instant, through the chaos in her mind and eyes narrowed and all she could say was,

"Then leave…" Blaze spoke sounding harsher than she intended for it to sound,

Amy suddenly felt her world shatter, feeling her sister's words pierce through her like a cold dagger.

Blaze noticed this and immediately wanted to apologize for it but there were no words left in her. Anxiety flooding her senses, clutching her arms around herself and began making her way towards the doors of the ballroom that led to the hallway.

Amy exhaled shaking her head, suddenly feeling an eruption of emotions towards Blaze, breathing hard as she took a few steps after her,

"What did I ever do to _you_, Blaze?!" she cried out, without realizing her voice escalated to a deafening tone unintentionally catching the attention of their guests.

"That is enough Amy…" her stern voice above a whisper briefly turning her head towards Amy, her arms crossed around herself trying to ease her own temper while trying to ease the scene, tempting to make a mad dash towards her goal but restrained herself as she always did.

"Why… why do you do this to me! Why do you do this to yourself? What are you so afraid of, Blaze!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring about anybody else in the room.

Blaze felt herself slipping

She held herself together during her coronation but as it drained her all of what was left of her self-control, this party…and Amy… all of it triggered something in Blaze letting her emotions out wildly,

"I SAID ENOUGH" with a wave of her arm Blaze, out of impulse, sliced the air with her ungloved hand vigorously in front of her following a flourish of flames that incinerated the dance floor to a crisp, letting out a wave of intense heat towards Amy and half their guests but not harming them.

The color on Blaze's cheeks turned pale, watching every person in the room including Amy and the Prince looking at the burnt ash floor that was once wood now melted into molt then back to Blaze in amplified expressions of what they had just seen.

Among the muffled chatter and gasps in the ballroom, Nega Robotnik the Duke of the neighboring kingdom of Sol Dimension and his android councilman stood appalled at what they had just witnessed,

"_Sorcery_!" Duke Nega cried out pointing at Blaze, "I knew there was something this kingdom was hiding!" while nudging one of his bots,

Amy's blood ran cold and looked directly at her sister in awe, a thousand questions rummaged through her mind wanting nothing but answers, 'what had just happened? Why is the floor burnt? And why does Blaze look so…'

"Blaze…?" her voice was soft in concern feeling the tension rise,

The room felt like it was going to collapse on her as her vision began to blur and spin, Blaze clutched her heaving chest, her other hand fretfully searched and pushed the doorknob that lead out to the hallway.

Darting from the burning scene and the look on Amy's face that bore into her soul as something Blaze would never forget.

Leaving behind the faces of fear and confusion

Blaze's reputation as ruler of her kingdom was now devastated, and all due to a careless wave of her hand.

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**If i get enough positive feedback i'm willing to write a FULL story based on the movie (: **

**If not well then enjoy this made up one-shot of these characters, **

**Blaze - Queen Elsa**

**Amy - Princess Anna**

**Silver - Hans (who is a royal so i just put 'prince') **

**Eggman Nega - The Duke **

**So that's basically what i've been brewing up for the past day and half, hope you guys liked it!**

**xoxox - Gabzgirl**


End file.
